


You're Loved

by iblewupavan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comfort, Communication, Crying, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, IAN IS LOVED AND I NEED HIM TO KNOW THAT, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Soft Boys, they shower together all lovingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblewupavan/pseuds/iblewupavan
Summary: Mickey was watching the video footage from their wedding and when he hears Ian during his vows he remembers the look on his face when he says, "in sickness and in health."orMickey makes sure that Ians knows he is loved and nothing will ever make Mickey stop loving him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	You're Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thanks to a little twitter sadness brought by a fuck ton of Ian stans Sunday night.

It's almost been half a year since they got married, Ian was at work while Mickey was at home on his day off.

Mickey was lounging on the couch, staring at his wedding rings, feeling his heart swell. He had married the love of his life and every day that brought a huge smile to his face.

Ian wasn't gonna be home for an hour, so Mickey decided to watch the video from their wedding to pass the time.

He got the box that was filled with pictures and the DVD, all documenting the best day of his life.

Mickey slid the disk into the DVD player connected to the T.V. and hit play, waiting for all the memories to start rolling back in.

Mickey sat there watching with tears filling up his eyes but never spilling. He watched as he said his vows, knowing he meant every single word.

When it got to Ian, with each word that left his mouth, he remembered the soft look on his face, the happiness in his eyes. When it got to _in sickness and in health_ , he remembered, he remembered that frown, that glint in his eyes that was offering an apology. An apology that he didn't need to give. Whatever was going to happen past their wedding day was nothing to apologize for. That's when the tears finally fell.

Mickey loved Ian for who he was, despite what Ian would call his "flaws".

He reached over and paused the video. He thought long about Ian, about why he felt so insecure, and not worthy of love, _his_ love.

Mickey wiped the tears off his cheeks as the front door opened, in walked Ian. 

Ian walked to the back of the couch and bent Mickey's head back to place a soft lingering kiss to his lips. "Hey. What'cha watching?"

Mickey tore his eyes away from Ian's and looked at the T.V. "The, uh, fuckin wedding video. Its almost been half a year."

"Yeah," Ian said, reaching his hand over to wipe Mickey's damp cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah, can we talk?"

"Can we after I shower? Kinda been working out in the heat all day."

Mickey nodded his head, "Yeah, Yeah. Sure."

He sat on the couch for about 3 minutes before hopping off and heading straight for the bathroom.

Mickey started shedding his clothes as soon as he opened the door to the steamy bathroom.

Ian was washing the shampoo out of his hair when Mickey stepped into the shower behind him and wrapped his arms around his husband's torso laying his chest flat against Ian's back. 

Ian encased his arms over Mickey's. "Hey, you sure you're okay?"

Mickey kissed Ian's left shoulder blade before mumbling into the wet skin, "I love you."

Ian turned around in his grasp to cup his face. "I love you too," he beamed warmly before bending down to kiss and nibble on his husband's bottom lip. 

Ian felt Mickey shiver so he maneuvered them so that they were both under the spray.

They spent about 15 minutes in there washing each other's bodies.

Once Ian and Mickey were out of the shower, dried and dressed, and in their room, Ian pulled Mickey into his lap after he sat down on the bed.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Ian asked, wrapping his arms around Mickey, holding him tight.

Mickey placed both hands against each side of Ian's face and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. "I fuckin' love you. So much. You know that right?"

Ian nodded and gave Mickey a quick peck on the lips. "Of course. Where is this going?" He let out a soft chuckle.

"I need you to know, no matter what, no matter whatever happens, not your disorder, nothing, and I mean fucking nothing, will ever change how much I love you."

Tears filled Ian's eyes and his eyebrows furrowed, he tried to move his head away from his husband's gaze but Mickey kept his hold on Ian.

"At the wedding when we said our vows when you got to in sickness and in health, I remember that look on your face, like you needed to apologize but you don't Ian. You don't need to fucking apologize. There is nothing for you to be sorry for. I signed on for the good, the bad, all that fucking shit," Mickey stated, looking back and forth in both of Ian's eyes.

Ian shook his face out of Mickey's grip as a tear fell down his cheek and tried to lift Mickey off his lap. 

Mickey wrapped his left arm around Ian's upper back and his right hand into the soft, damp, red strands. "Ian, I know you won't take what I'm saying right now as the truth, but it is. Okay? I love you more than I love myself. You're everything to me."

Ian let out a choked sob into Mickey's shoulder as he wrapped his arms back around him.

"I love you, Mickey," Ian mumbled against Mickey, " _more than anything_."


End file.
